


It stays in this room

by Marf_Redux



Series: Broken Universe [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Earth wants the truth of the real Takeshi Shirogane's fate to remain a secret.
Relationships: Curtis/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Broken Universe [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481933
Kudos: 4





	It stays in this room

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

It Stays in this Room

“I’ve heard back from Command,” Sam Holt said from across his desk as he looked at the three of them. “They’ve read your report about things and they’ve made a decision.” He felt Curtis take his hand and Allura stiffen on the other side of him. “They have no reason to doubt your work Allura so they accept that the original Takeshi Shirogane died before he every got back to Earth.” 

“What are they going to do about it Sir?” Curtis asked clearly nervous and he didn’t blame his husband. They’d been over every possible decision Command could reach and there were a few scary possibilities in there. 

“Nothing, as far as command is concerned, this changes nothing,” Sam Holt said surprising them. “Infact I am under orders to tell you that the fact you aren’t the original is never to leave this room.” He heard Allura take a deep breath. “Now they acknowledge that they can’t keep you Allura from sharing what you know but they’d prefer if you didn’t.” He sighed, “if no one knows then they don’t have to take action and he can remain here at the base as Takeshi Shirogane with his husband and help us solve this.” 

“But if the secret gets out then I’m a security risk and will have to be taken back to Earth,” he said before anyone else could speak up. “In other words they don’t really want to deal with the truth unless it becomes inconvenient.”

“Then we don’t have a choice we have to keep it a secret,” Curtis said giving his hand a squeeze. “That or we’d have to leave our home behind and flee Earth because they are not taking you away from me.” He looked over at Allura, “I’d prefer not to lose our home if we don’t have to though.”

He could tell his husband was asking Allura to play along with Command’s decision. Allura looked at the two of them, “I will respect your decision if you want to keep it just between the four of us then I will.”

“I still think it might backfire,” he said and knew Curtis was not happy by how he dropped his hand. “But for now I don’t think we have a choice but to keep it a secret though I also think we should prepare an exist strategy if it does come out and we do have to leave.” He wasn’t going to leave things to chance.

“That won’t be necessary, I’ll make sure nothing happens to the two of you,” Sam Holt said but his eyes betrayed just a hint of deception. He decided not to call him on it but to look into other options for potentially getting out of here if he had to.

“If the worst happens you will be welcome on Altea,” Allura said giving Sam a strange look. He suspected that she’d caught the slight lie as well. He could tell that actually reassured Sam Holt since it would mean she would be to blame and not him if they left. He wondered exactly what they were missing about the situation back home on Earth and what exactly Sam Holt was hiding from them all. 

“So we’re agreed this is staying in this room?” Curtis asked again a hint of fear in his voice. He could tell he relaxed when everyone quickly agreed. 

The End


End file.
